That Wet Dog Smell
by bucktooth22
Summary: Remus has a crush. Sirius wants Remus to stop snarking on him about smelling like a wet dog. Remus/Sirius slash
1. Gingerbread

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Remus had never thought about what amortentia would smell like to him so when he raised his hand in class to answer he nearly choked on it.

"Does anyone know what amortentia smells like?" Professor Slughorn asked. Remus raised his hand and the teacher called his name.

"It smells different to each person according to their likes. For example mine smells like-" He leaned closer and took a whiff before coughing. "Chocolate and parchment and..." He stopped. The third smell, the one that had made him choke wet dog? He moved back.

"And?" Professor Slughorn prodded for the third thing Remus had offered.

"And...ah..." He had to come up with a quick answer. "Gingerbread." He said. Gingerbread? He hated gingerbread. He saw some girls giggle and frowned. Each marauder, except Peter of course, had their 'fan club' of giggling girls who wanted nothing more than to win the affections of their marauder. These girls were only in this class because Remus was. He had no doubt they would show up tomorrow smelling overwhelmingly of chocolate, parchment, and gingerbread. Remus cringed at the though. He really hated gingerbread.


	2. Stuff

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Remus dropped his load of books and flopped down on the bed entirely ready to take a nap before he dug into his homework. Alas, it was not meant to be. Did he hear an oof? Was his bed emoting? Remus looked at the dark sheets in a bundle on the bed and gave it a light prod. It made a moaning noise. He wondered if Sirius had charmed his sheets to make noises upon his contact with them. He poked it again and it giggled. "Stop that!" Came Sirius's voice.

"Why are you in my bed Black?" Remus asked.

"Mine has stuff on it." Sirius said.

"Stuff?" Remus asked rubbing his temple.

"You know things, objects-" Sirius went off on every synonym of 'stuff' he could come up with. Remus was going to ask what stuff but instead he went over to Sirius's bed, shoved everything off it earning a loud clatter, before going back to his bed. "Moony! You could have broken something!" Sirius frowned as he rushed over to the pile of 'stuff' on the floor, taking Remus's sheets with him. Remus really did not care at all. He flopped down face first on his bed and willed himself to sleep. He was just drifting off when he felt Sirius return to his bed. "Full moon must be coming up. I might have to call you moody instead of Moony." Sirius grumped.

"Why are you still on my bed?" Remus groaned into his pillow.

"There are many fine qualities to your bed Remus dear." Sirius said. "For instance, your sheets are much softer than mine." Sirius began his list.

"That's because I wash them." Remus growled, not lifting his head.

"Your bed also smells a lot nicer, it's darker, warmer, and it smells of you Remmy." Sirius said.

"And you smell of wet dog." Remus said pushing Sirius off his bed. Sirius landed on the floor with a thunk.

"You always say that." Sirius mumbled rubbing his bruised bum.

"You always smell of wet dog." Remus mumbled as his fingers curled around his wand. The curtains snapped shut and finally Remus had quiet. He fell asleep with the smell of wet dog clogging his nose.


	3. Him

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

James looked at his book then at Remus then back at his book then at Sirius. He'd asked for help with his homework at least ten minutes ago. Silence. "Well if no one is going to help me..." James slapped shut his book earning the attention of both boys.

"What class Potter?" Remus sighed.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." James sighed.

"I can help with that." Sirius offered as he strut across the room to sit next to James.

"It's the history of it." James said.

"Nevermind then." Sirius said as he went back to sitting on the floor next to Remus's bed.

"Here" Remus offered his hand for the book. James sat next to his friend on the bed and handed him the book.

"So he can sit on your bed but I can't? You wound me." Sirius moaned as he fell to his knees dramatically holding his heart

"He doesn't smell of wet dog." Remus said.

"...thanks Remus." James said.

"Oh you know you love the way I smell." Sirius purred as he flopped across Remus's bed. Remus flushed and pushed Sirius off again.

"On second thought, just look at my answers." Remus said pushing James his paper before giving him a small push off his bed. He snapped the curtains shut and sat back in the darkness. He picked up his bag, taking out a piece of chocolate. He sniffed it before popping it in his mouth. He savored it for a moment before he turned his attention to his text book. He inhaled the scent of the parchment before putting it next to him. He picked up his pillow, inhaling the scent of wet dog. He turned to the seam in the curtain, peeking through just as Sirius dropped Remus's sheets. The ones he had been clutching around him. He was naked! James gasped.

"You were in his bed naked?" James hissed. Sirius looked down at himself as if surprised to find he was, in fact, naked. He grinned, shrugged, and nodded.

"I guess so." Sirius said as he pulled some of Remus's clothes out of his trunk. Remus felt anger burn in him; Sirius was always taking his things. Touching his things. In his bed. "I wonder what's up with him." Sirius murmured. James raised his eyebrows at his friend.

"Full moon's coming up dude." James said in a 'duh' voice.

"Yeah but it's different. Like something happened in one of his classes. He only gets like this when something happened in one of his classes. Full moon makes him tired and grumpy but...I dunno." Sirius shrugged as he pulled on Remus's favorite sweater. It was light cream colored with brown horizontal stripes.

"Leave him alone. He's just tired." James said going back to copying Remus's answers. Sirius pulled on some of his own boxers and pants, the sweater was tight on him but it looked nice none the less. It was almost dinner time and Remus hadn't even got the nap he was so looking forward to. He sighed and pulled open the curtains and the three walked down to the great hall. They sat with Peter who was already there. Remus sat next to Sirius and they sat across from James and Peter.

"So...you okay?" Sirius whispered. Remus looked him in the eyes, searching for something he didn't know. He did t understand. Why had it smelled like Sirius? He couldn't love him, could he? He was the only gay marauder so technically he could but he couldn't tell them. He'd already told them too much with him being a werewolf. He just couldn't tell them he was gay too. That was too much. And it wasn't lime Sirius would ever like him back. At least not that way.

"You smell like wet dog Black." Remus said crinkling his nose and turning back to his food. He heard Sirius huff.

"You know you can tell me. I won't be upset and if it's grades we can help." Sirius whispered. Remus smirked.

"You three copy my homework not the other way around Black." Remus snarked. Sirius frowned.

"And if someone's bothering you, we'll mess 'em up real good." Sirius said cracking his knuckles loudly.

"Someone's messing with Moony?" James asked urgently. Sirius nodded. "Don't worry Remus. We'll take care of it. Who is it?" James asked standing up. Sirius got up on the table, much to Remus's dismay.

"Anyone who bothers Remus has us to answer to." Sirius bellowed to the entire room full of students. James got up on the table next to him and nodded. Peter trued to climb onto the table with them but ended up just standing on the floor and trying to look menacing with his arms crossed over his ample belly. Remus decided now would be a good time to die so he tried to hit his head against the wooden table as hard as he could. Perhaps he could cause brain damage. He hit his head a few more times as James and Sirius glared around at the people filling the great hall. Remus decided brain damage was not the best idea he'd had so he stood up, wavered, feeling a bit dizzy and lightheaded from the smashing of his head against the table twenty or so times. When he got his bearings he headed up to his room. He sat on his bed, wondering how he could fall in love with a lunatic idiot like Sirius. He heard the door open and looked over his shoulder at who it could be. Sirius approached him warily.

"Tell me what's wrong Remus." Sirius said soberly as he sat down next to his friend. He out his head down lightly on Remus's shoulder, it was a bit awkward as his shoulder was bony but he was trying to be sweet.

"How can I?" Remus murmured.

"Well you know, friends love you no matter what. We still loved you when you told us you were a werewolf didn't we?" Sirius said.

"Yes." Remus nodded.

"So what's the problem?" Sirius asked.

"I'm afraid that it's just too much. Telling you guys that I'm a werewolf is a large burden and I'm afraid adding anything else would just...push you away." Remus sighed.

"You can't push us away Moony. We're friends for life." Sirius grinned.

"Well...if you promise not to think differently of me..." Remus said.

"Promise." Sirius nodded, sitting up to look Remus in the eyes.

"I'm gay." Remus said. Sirius grinned.

"Tell me...got any crushes?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded. "Who is he?" Sirius asked looking very excited.

"He plays quiddich." Remus said.

"Goes to our school?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded. "Gryffindor?" Sirius pressed, leaning closer conspiratorially. Remus nodded and Sirius squealed excitedly. "His name?" Sirius asked.

"That's where I'm cutting you off." Remus said. Sirius pouted, using his big grey eyes and adorable pout to try in vain to change Remus's mind. Remus shook his head resolutely. "Go to your own bed Sirius. I'm tired." Remus said as he lay back against the pillows.

"Wait one more question?" Sirius pleaded. Remus sighed in consent. "Did someone make fun of you? Because I still don't understand why you were upset." Sirius said.

"I didn't realize it until today and it's...complicated." Remus said.

"That's not fair! Now I have so many more questions." Sirius pouted.

"You smell like wet dog." Remus grumbled as he pushed Sirius off the bed and shut the curtains. He hadn't done any homework. Remus sighed.


	4. Help

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Sirius waited impatiently for James to return from dinner. When he finally found him in the common room he dragged him away from Peter to talk to him. In private. "You have to help me. I'm sneaking in to the potions classroom for amortentia and I don't know how to make it so you have to go with me." Sirius said urgently.

"Take Moony. He's better with potions than me." James said.

"No. You have to go with me." Sirius said frowning. James sighed heavily.

"Fine." He grumbled. "We'll go after dark with my cloak." James said.

"Thank you Jamsie!" Sirius squealed, hugging his friend.


	5. Potions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

James and Sirius had gotten into the potions classroom without a hitch but now it was time to make the potion. "I nicked Snivelous's book when he was screaming in the bathroom from that last dungbomb." James said producing the battered blue book. "He writes down the way he does it in here." He said as he rifled through the pages looking for amortentia. They found it at last and set to work. They made enough for Sirius to bathe in it, much to James's disgust at the idea. "Why do you need so much anyway?" James asked as they loaded Sirius's bag with bottles of it.

"Oh...no reason." Sirius said smirking.

"Sirius." James frowned. "Do you take me for a fool?" James asked.

"Hush James." Sirius purred. "It's for a trick."

"A trick as in a prank as in on Snape?" James asked hopefully. He thought about it for a moment longer then tossed out the idea.

"Better." Was all Sirius said.


	6. Good

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Remus got to potions and repressed a gag. The room smelled overwhelmingly of chocolate, parchment, and gingerbread. He forced himself through the door, trying not to throw up at the noxious smell of gingerbread. He counted the seconds until the class was over and then rushed out the door, gulping down the stale air that hung in the hall. He hurried to the dorm he shared with the other three marauders before the girls could try to talk to him. He opened the door, dropped his books then went to the bathroom feeling the need for a shower. He froze, standing there staring at Sirius who'd just gotten out of the bath. Remus repressed a shiver as he let his eyes roam over Sirius's naked dripping wet body. Pale, muscular, a bit lanky, but perfect. Remus sighed deeply as Sirius covered his lower half with a big fluffy maroon towel. "Do I smell good?" Sirius asked slinking up to Remus. Remus inhaled deeply the scent of chocolate and parchment and freshly baked cookies and grass and pine needles and candy shops but mostly the smell of wet dog. He'd never told anyone about the rest of the things he smelled in the amortentia.

"You smell of wet dog Black." Remus said as he put his nose to Sirius's hair and inhaled deeply again. Sirius stepped back frowning.

"I cannot smell of wet dog I just bathed in..." He paused. "Amortentia." Sirius finished in disbelief.

"I can tell." Remus said feeling suddenly very awkward. He pushed his hands into his pockets.

"That bloke you have a crush on...what position does he play?" Sirius asked.

"Beater." Remus responded blushing furiously.

"And...What number is he?" Sirius asked looking at his jersey poking out of his bag of clothes he'd brought to change into after his bath.

"Fourteen." Remus said following Sirius's eyes to the red and gold jersey.

"And...ah...he wouldn't happen to be me by any chance?" Sirius asked.

"He might." Remus responded noting the crack in his own voice. "So..." Remus didn't know what to say.

"Yeah..." Sirius said. There was a long awkward silence. "Wanna make out?" Sirius said at last. Remus stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" He asked incredulously. "Well I didn't bathe in amortentia to get your attention as a friend now did I?" Sirius smirked.

"You did that for me?" Remus asked eyeing the water still filling the tub. Sirius nodded and rolled his eyes.

"Of course." He chuckled.

"So you like me?" Remus asked. Sirius laughed.

"Well I did give you all those signals. Flirting and stuff." Sirius said.

"You did?" Remus asked. Sirius stared at him in disbelief.

"Yeah!" He said. "Always in your bed, always asking you for help in my homework, always calling you Remmy, always teasing you, always-" Sirius stopped.

"That was flirting?" Remus asked.

"Yeah." Sirius giggled. "I guess I could have done better." He said moving closer to Remus to slip his arms around his waist.

"You're getting me wet Black." Remus said. Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps you should dry off from your bath." Remus rolled his eyes.

"What else do I smell like?" Sirius asked ignoring Remus's request.

"Chocolate, parchment, freshly baked cookies, grass, pine needles, and candy shops. But mostly of wet dog." Remus said. Sirius grinned.

"You should bathe in it too so I can sniff you." Sirius grinned.

"Or you could just smell the bath water." Remus said. Sirius pouted but went over and sniffed the water.

"Smells like chocolate and soap and leather." Sirius said. Remus smiled. "So can we go snog now?" Sirius asked turning to Remus. Remus frowned.

"You don't just want me for my body do you?" He snarked with a smirk.

"Not just that." Sirius said slipping his hand into Remus's hand and dragging him to Remus's bed.

"Do you want to put clothes on? Or dry off? Or..." Remus was cut off when Sirius dropped the towel and sprawled out on Remus's bed. "Or not." He mumbled as he crawled onto his bed and sat next to Sirius. The wolf animagus sat up, looking at Remus who was sitting cross legged next to him. He smiled as he crawled onto Remus's lap, straddling his waist. Remus stammered as Sirius closed the curtains engulfing them in darkness. Lips on lips. Chest against chest, Remus tried to put his legs out and Sirius allowed it, going about unbuttoning Remus's shirt. Sirius managed to get Remus down to his boxers and they ended up lying out across the bed, lips exploring, tongues dancing, bodies pressed against each other. "We should be doing homework." Remus murmured as Sirius began palming him through his boxers.

"Final year." Sirius huffed. "Have some fun." He smirked as Remus moaned loudly. "Scream." Sirius murmured as he pressed their bodies together and began nipping Remus's neck. Remus grabbed Sirius's face in both hands, forcing him to kiss him again. When he let go Sirius went back to nipping Remus's neck. The werewolf's hands went to Sirius's waist as he began shaking. He screamed and Sirius smirked as he sat back. Remus was shaking and breathing heavily.

"I love you Remmy." Sirius said smiling as he lay next to his boyfriend. Remus put his arm around Sirius and pulled him close.

"I love you too Sirius." Remus smiled tiredly. "So...does this make us boyfriends?" Remus asked. Sirius laughed.

"Yeah Moony." He smiled as he put his arm around Remus's waist and his head on his chest. "It does." He smiled as Remus's hand went to his hair and began running through it.

"Good." Remus said.


End file.
